


尺间诫

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 记两位老夫老妻一次无聊的角色扮演。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 5





	尺间诫

沈斑比同学在自己的椅子上坐立不安。  
他的教授，他的郑教授，用教尺撑着自己的头意味深长地看他，塑料的质地在他的下巴戳出一个小窝，旁边的皮肤绷紧了，整个下颌线被修出一种更为锋利的弧度来。郑允浩眯着眼睛看他，像一只饶有兴致盯着猎物的狐狸。  
“斑比同学。”郑允浩的头发最近蓄的有点长了，从中间分开往后梳都有那么一撮不听话的粘在额头前，让沈昌珉忍不住想伸出手去帮他把那缕头发帮他理上去，但他不能，他也不敢，这种僭越的行为在这个只有他们的课堂上不被允许。“怎么办呢？”  
他的喉结微不可查的滚动了一下，他知道他的郑老师在说什么——他刚才输了他们之间的小游戏，按照规则他要为此付出代价。  
“郑教授，对不起……我，我不是故意的。”他隐秘地在课桌下并拢自己的双腿，双手局促不安地垫在屁股底下，手掌沁出了一片湿。“我只是，不太擅长这种……”他一向能言善辩的唇舌在这种时候却突然像打了结一般。  
“是哦，”郑教授摆出一副恍然大悟一般的表情，“我可是从课程开始就从头到尾细致的讲述了一遍游戏规则。”他握住手中的教尺的一段，若有所思敲打着掌心。“可你还是输了。”  
“还是因为犯规出的局。”郑允浩终于舍得从讲台下来了，皮鞋的后跟敲打在寂静的教室里咣当咣当地响，带着他脸上若有似无的微笑跟那双眯起来的狐狸眼睛，用目光把他的学生钉在了椅子上。  
“所以，”沈学生的下巴被教尺抬高，男人这次没戴眼镜，于是他就被迫直直的望进他深黑色的瞳仁里——那个人只需要一个眼神就能勾动沈昌珉心里最污秽不堪的欲望，他在他面前无所遁形。  
“你真的有在好好听讲吗？斑比同学？”  
他没有。沈昌珉想，真的没有。他从进到这间教室开始目光就已经被站在讲台前的人吸引住了，他在座位上浑浑噩噩看着那人略微上扬的嘴角一张一合，还有镶嵌在他上唇上方的那颗小痣，对，那颗该死的痣，他讲到一半非要用舌头舔过那里，水光潋滟，让他只想把自己亲自把自己的嘴覆上去，尝尝那里亲起来到底是什么味道。  
“不……我。”抬着他下巴的教尺使力并不重，他却觉得自己要窒息了。  
“那就是真的完全没听。”郑教授露出一个明显的，失望至极的表情。“怎么会这样？我明明准备了很久。”他是真的听上去有点委屈了，但与此同时语气里不容置疑的压迫感满的快要溢出来，沈昌珉知道他所害怕的，也是他一直期待的，终于要来了。“你说我该怎么办呢？我的斑比同学？”  
“我是个不听话的学生，老师，请——”他的话说到一半就被抵到喉咙的尺子截断了。  
“该罚。”郑允浩的音调比平常常用的低了整整一个八度，蕴含的危险感自然而然激起他多年来被这个男人亲手塑造出来的，唯独只对他的顺从。让他腿软。  
沈昌珉被抵着脖子，发出濒死一般的呻吟。

“现在的学生都会像你这么淫荡吗？斑比同学？”郑允浩在把他按到墙壁的投影幕布前，扒下了他的裤子之后，把手伸进他的臀缝，只是稍微一分开里面就有透明的水液顺着隐秘处流下来。“都湿透了。”他的语气里有种半真半假的惊奇。“什么样的学生会夹着润滑胶囊来上课呢？”  
“……只有我……只有我，老师。”他说这话时有种莫名的背德快感，呜咽着把脸埋进手臂里，郑允浩只是用手拨弄里面已经湿透的软肉，故意不戳他的敏感点，他喘息着，把屁股往郑允浩的手指上送，没想到屁股上意外地挨了教尺一抽，‘啪’的一声，回荡在空挡的教室里，火辣辣的，在上面留下一个长方形的红印。“别乱动。”沈昌珉连耳朵尖都红了，他早就不知不觉地硬了，在他的郑教授还摆弄着教尺在讲台上似笑非笑地看着他的时候，他的裤裆就已经变得紧绷绷，现在他早早勃起的阴茎又涨大了一圈，青筋暴露出来，涨成紫红色，蹭动着质感粗糙的幕布，在上面留下一串可疑的水渍。  
郑允浩沿着那条红色的痕迹描摹了一下，掐了一下他已经泛红的臀尖，如愿以偿听到他的斑比半是痛苦半是愉悦的呻吟，然后拿着教尺对着另一边的屁股比划了一下力道，又抽了上去。郑允浩是收了力的，塑料的尺子打到臀肉上发出的声音很大，挺疼的，但是又没那么疼，却带着更挠人心尖的麻跟痒，男人好想知道他想要什么似的，五根手指陷进他的屁股，把他本来就泛红的臀肉捏的更红了，在上面留下了一个明显的掌印，接下来的几天都很难消下去，他难耐的拱起腰，波浪似的在他的教授手下扭来扭曲，然后郑允浩就用教尺对着他的屁股来了又一下。  
然后是又一下。  
沈斑比喘得厉害，又不敢出太多声音，他的老师要他乖乖的趴在投影幕布前不乱动，只好愤愤地咬住自己的手臂，他的屁股现在已经是一团糟了，火辣辣的，又痛又麻又痒，可是又好舒服，还想要更多。他从小就这样，适量的疼痛只会让他更兴奋。  
“知道错了吗？”那个人的声音该死的冷静，手一寸一寸沿着他的脊椎骨上行，就像逡巡自己的领地，然后趁着沈昌珉分神的时候又来了一下。沈昌珉终于忍不住了，“啊”的一声喘叫出声，然后反应过来之前郑教授让他的不能出声的命令，声音拔高到一半又被紧急掐断了，只剩下半截被截断的气音，听得他身后的男人哼了一声。  
“对……对不起，老师。”沈昌珉双手撑着墙，艰难的回过头去用一双泛着泪光的漂亮鹿眼看着他，带着十足的迷惑性，一般人很难拒绝这种讨饶的眼神，但郑允浩太了解他了，知道他到底真正想要的是什么。“说，到底错在哪儿了。”塑料制的教尺在他通红的臀肉的划来划去，看上去随时有可能在上面再留下一个印子。  
“错在……错在，”沈昌珉其实脑子都已经转不太动了，一句话能被不断从下半身传来的快感浪潮打断好几次，然后招致那人更严重的惩罚。“不好……好听教……授的课。”他话音刚落，一尺子又打了下来，沈昌珉呼吸一滞，前额的刘海都被他的汗浸透了，把头抵在幕布上，冷静了好一会，强行压下想要释放的冲动。“上课不专心。”他一个字一个字陈述，胯骨被男人稳稳地握住。“满脑子都只有……老师的事情。”  
“哦？”男人的声音像是有了兴致。“继续。”  
“斑比学生，只想着老师的事情……剩下的什么都想不了。”好羞耻，被人在教室里用尺子打屁股什么的，前后一起都流着水，还要被按在讲台上自白。  
“……那可真是个不得了的学生。”又是“啪”的一声，让沈昌珉整个人不自觉的想要蜷缩，但是整个人都被一双大手制住，一寸都动不了。“觊觎老师的坏学生就该被惩罚。”郑允浩的声音里有着掩饰不住的愉悦，他把那似乎已经熟透了的，泛红的臀肉捏在手心，用教尺在上面不断地留下拍打的痕迹，一下又一下，在他白皙的臀肉上留下不停交叠的红痕。  
他身下的沈昌珉终于忍不住了，开始高声尖叫起来。  
“是……我是，我是个觊觎老师的坏学生……一个喜欢被打的变态。”沈昌珉被这种疼痛夹杂着快感的折磨终于崩溃了，快感冲上头顶，让他的大脑一边空白。“求你……惩罚我，求你了教授……用你的阴茎惩罚我，干我的屁股。”他大口喘息着，本能地抬起腰，毫无廉耻跟恐惧之心的把自己的臀往之前还粗暴对待他的郑允浩手里送。  
“好孩子。”郑允浩眼眸低垂，低声夸奖了他，随后终于舍得把手指伸进他的后穴，毫不留情的戳弄着他的那个点，同时用另一只手在他的嘴里搅弄，一上一下用手指操着他的两个洞，沈昌珉什么都说不出来，呜呜咽咽的用舌头讨好嘴里的手指，小心翼翼地用牙齿避开坚硬的指节，口水沿着他漂亮的下颌线滴落，被刺激前列腺的快感从尾椎骨攀上来，一波一波的，混着他又红又肿的屁股蔓延而来的又麻又痒的感觉，把他本来就所剩无几的理智掀翻了。  
他的郑教授只是用手指操了他的前列腺几下，他就在没人抚慰的情况下射了，达成了沈昌珉最近几个月都没能拥有过的，最剧烈的高潮，白色的精液一波一波的从他高耸的性器喷射出来，打到投影仪的幕布上，他的脑袋一片空白，靠在上面，喘息不止，仿佛整个世界都被抽成了真空，让他几乎难以呼吸，如果不是郑允浩还支撑着他，他就要整个人软在地上了。  
沈昌珉花了好一阵才找回自己的理智，才想起斑比学生被他的教授在讲台上，揪着屁股用尺子打到了高潮，竟到此时才后知后觉的感到脸红，但他的郑教授似乎不打算放过他，提着他的屁股把他按回已经被射的一塌糊涂的投影幕布上，心情愉悦地把他橙红色的T恤撩起来，弯折出一个很好的弧度，满意地戳弄着他的斑比学生腰臀结合处两个小小的腰窝，看着投影仪 在他白皙的肌肤上投影出的水蜜桃。鬼知道为什么一个ppt要用这种图案做要点标记——不过这也不是很重要，他想着，扒开斑比学生早已被他分泌出的肠液跟润滑剂浸透的，泛滥一片的穴口，将自己早已硬的发疼的阴茎结结实实的草了进去，稍一顶弄就让他的学生满足的叹息。  
“唔……嗯。”沈昌珉不断的抬腰去迎合体内那根巨物的冲撞，他自己的那根刚刚过了不应期就重新被插硬了，郑允浩的那根真的很大，就算他在来之前就早已经做好了扩张跟润滑，更是在之前的拍打中被完全的开拓，适应起来也有点艰涩，但是一旦动起来感觉就很棒，嵌进他的肠道里很容易就能蹭过他的敏感点，包裹起来很舒服。  
“你就像个水蜜桃。”郑允浩的声音听起来有点喘，捏着他之前被打的熟透的臀瓣恣意地冲撞，着迷一般的描摹着投影仪在他的腰上投影出来的那些图案跟花纹。“整个里面都湿透了，干起来又软又有水。”他的阴茎每次进出都能带出少量的体液，飞溅在各处。他说完还嫌他的学生还被刺激的不够似的，伸出手去一路往上，揉弄沈昌珉早不知道从什么时候就已经挺立起来的乳头，对着他饱满的胸肌又揉又捏，让沈昌珉难耐的呜咽出声，撑在幕布上的一只手覆盖住郑允浩在他胸口作乱的那只手，引导他去碰另一边。  
他又往沈昌珉的内里冲撞了几下，直到把他把整个人都通红的看起来就真的像个浑身粉红的水蜜桃的学生干成一摊水，腿软的站都站不住，全靠郑允浩一只手捞着他的腰，郑允浩恶劣的去咬他通红的耳垂。“老实交代，你跟隔壁的沈教授是什么关系，怎么跟他长得这么像？”  
沈昌珉懒得听他一派胡言，难耐的撇过头去呻吟，拒绝在这种时候回答他的问题。“你不会是故意打扮成他的模样来勾引老师的吧？嗯？还是说你就是……”  
“闭嘴。”沈昌珉皱着眉头，回头用自己的唇去堵他的嘴，咬着他的舌头，气势汹汹的，一副要把人活吞了的架势，唇舌交缠间他听到那人泄露出来的一连串愉悦的笑声，一副可憎的胜利者姿态，气得他想在那人的下唇上咬上一口，可是又有点舍不得。  
“我让你爽了吗，斑比同学？”他又用阴茎把他钉在投影幕布上，一边干他一边看似漫不经心的问。沈昌珉含着郑允浩的那根，屁股又疼又痒，被他快速的律动顶的说不出一句完整的话，只好艰难的点点头，仰起头愉悦地呻吟。  
END.


End file.
